


【德扎】终留余音

by Amethystz



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Wolfgang Mozart longs for love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystz/pseuds/Amethystz
Summary: Am Ende bleibt nur eins. Musik.最终剩下的只有音乐。





	【德扎】终留余音

***  
沃尔夫冈·莫扎特知道自己时日无多了。  
他全身浮肿，总是幻听，几乎难以集中精力工作。他已经连续三天做同一个梦了。  
梦里他站在高塔之尖，在一片寂静的黑暗中凝望深渊。  
“爸爸！”他在看到那个人影的时候大喊。那人没有抬头，径直向前走，好像完全听不到他的声音。利奥波德的白发似乎比他想象的要多。  
“我已经培养出一个神童，我随时可以再培养一个！”  
“够了！我只要我的莫扎特回来！”  
塔尖突然裂了个小缝，无声地崩解了。沃尔夫冈不断下坠，落在那座高塔的一个空旷的平台。  
“爸爸。父亲。您爱我的天赋超过真实的我。”他的眼圈红了。  
他看见黑暗中有一间屋子亮着灯，于是匆忙地追过去，一直到平台的边缘。一个披着黑纱的女人在读信。  
给你一千个吻。你永远的，WA莫扎特。  
“噢......不是这样的，沃尔夫冈。你不属于我，就像你不属于任何人一样。”  
油灯忽明忽暗，康斯坦茨手里拿着那封燃烧的信笺，仿佛在亲吻火焰。  
“康斯坦茨！等等！”他不断叫喊，没有人能听到他。  
面前忽然出现一扇门。他推了推，发现白蚁大概早已蛀空了门板，门开了，开门声难听又刺耳。  
键琴。他下意识地用手去碰，这台陈旧的乐器遂发出一阵浑浊的残响。这里很久没有人来过了。  
门又一次嘎吱作响。沃尔夫冈慌忙躲到角落里，看清来人后想给对方一个拥抱。南奈尔却没有停下脚步。他这才想起对方根本看不到自己。  
南奈尔在键琴前坐下了。她抚过琴键，似乎弹了一支曲子。可是沃尔夫冈什么都听不到，他发现她甚至没有按下琴键。  
“你偷走了我的音乐，沃尔夫冈。”  
“噢，娜娜。对不起......对不......”

他又一次下坠，之后周遭的黑暗扑向他。

***  
和解

沃尔夫冈做了一个很长、很长的梦。

他在醒来的那一刻回到了萨尔茨堡。  
该死的。又要见到那个白痴穆夫提了。

沃尔夫冈并非不爱他的家乡。但他更想要逃离那片让他窒息的天空，只有维也纳，维也纳能使他的天赋挥洒至极致。只有在那里，人们爱他，他是自由的。  
那么，以什么代价呢？  
沃尔夫冈想到康斯坦茨，她或许还在巴登的疗养院。他答应了在她休养的间隙一起郊游的，席卡内德却用《魔笛》的剧本拦住了他。  
“总有地方能纵情起舞，我不会再等待了。”她离开了，沃尔夫冈觉得她发间的玫瑰花红得刺眼。  
之后他再没能见到康斯坦茨，就像他最后一次见到南奈尔，她们都没有原谅他。

沃尔夫冈知道自己并非自由，即使在一无所有之后。只有音乐是自由的。音乐能抛弃肉身的枷锁，音乐是永存的。于是他把自己的血肉献祭给音乐，他正在枯萎，他不在乎。

第一粒雪片落在沃尔夫冈的鼻尖上，一股冰凉的瘙痒感将他从思绪里拽出来。上一次这样的大雪是什么时候呢？雪片堆积起来，在枝桠上凝结成一层通透的冰晶，眼前的主教宫更像一片精致的废墟。  
沃尔夫冈径直闯了进去。

“您觉得我会怎么进来，顺着烟囱爬进来，然后吃一嘴炉灰？得了吧，主教大人，我可不是那个闲的发慌的送礼老头！”  
“这个不知礼数的混蛋！阿尔科，让他出去。”  
“科洛雷多你个驴！我不需要你的准许，我想去哪儿就去哪儿！”  
“让他走吧！我不需要他了！”

沃尔夫冈被甩到主教宫前的雪地里，他伸手抓起一把雪想要砸给阿尔科，手中却没有感受到雪融化的冰凉触感。他顿在原地，那一捧雪白慢慢变成透明。  
让他走吧，虽然我需要他。  
他听到科洛雷多这么说。  
“怎么了小混蛋？被冻傻了？”侍从官咧着嘴戏谑地嘲讽。阿尔科伯爵回头瞪了他一眼。

沃尔夫冈觉得自己依旧身处主教的书房，炉火生出暖黄色柔光。科洛雷多在看公文，背后那幅油画像要吞没他。他浅棕色的头发全白了。  
沃尔夫冈小心翼翼地探出手，戳了一下书架上的乐谱集，皮革冷冰冰的粗粝质感。他能够感觉冷，科洛雷多却好像丝毫没有意识到他的存在。  
“我不在这儿吗？”他头脑晕晕乎乎的，甚至感觉有一股温和的暖流从他的身体里被抽离了。他甚至觉得自己还在做梦。  
他看到科洛雷多向他这里走来，于是慌乱地躲开，书架在他的撞击下发出书本移动的细碎声响。科洛雷多看了一眼另一侧窗口贯入的寒风和冰晶，没有理会它。他取下了那本乐谱集。沃尔夫冈这才注意到，主教办公的书桌上不知何时多了一把小提琴。

当第一颗音符如白昼焰火般迸裂，沃尔夫冈怔住了。  
那是他的小夜曲。

沃尔夫冈依旧记得他第一次见到科洛雷多的场景。主教大人气得发疯，把他带来的乐谱一张一张甩得满房间都是。如果说沃尔夫冈一开始还用仅存的徒劳的镇定试图捡回谱子并将自己满心的怒火藏回肚子里，那么当这位主教大人将他的小夜曲砸在他脸上的时候，他几乎是瞬间骂出了声。  
他记得那时父亲被他面对萨尔茨堡主教大人的“傲慢自负、放肆大胆、无法无天”吓得半死。  
他们顺理成章地被阿尔科伯爵轰了出去，期间自己一刻不停地骂骂咧咧，引来了主教宫内无数人的侧目。

沃尔夫冈从未想过，这位看似顽固不化的主教大人会将他的乐谱珍藏至今，甚至丢下公文、旁若无人地演奏起来。他也从未想过，科洛雷多曾无数次当着阿尔科的面称赞他的音乐。  
“真是精妙绝伦。”  
他的音乐。  
他爱他的音乐，对吗？

科洛雷多无时无刻不在维护主教的职权与尊严，却从未想到音乐会使理性土崩瓦解。他相信万物自有其规律，他坚信世间的一切皆有其秩序，可是音乐不是。  
他爱他的音乐。但他难以理解他的自由。  
小夜曲的旋律轻快愉悦地跳跃、回旋，就像沃尔夫冈随心所欲地一次又一次闯进主教宫，敷衍地向他鞠躬的样子。

音乐使他自由。

莫扎特从来就不是他的莫扎特。  
沃尔夫冈·莫扎特只是他自己。

科洛雷多用了十年意识到这一点。

“大人，马车已经备好了。”那是阿尔科略显焦急的声音。  
科洛雷多继续他的演奏。在阿尔科第二次提醒时乐曲戛然而止，他收好乐谱，却并未对仆从的催促感到丝毫不快，而是走到窗边。  
“去维也纳。”远方第一记炮响时，萨尔茨堡主教如是说。

维也纳。  
那一瞬间，沃尔夫冈觉得科洛雷多看到了自己。

一股裹挟着寒冷的阴翳将他包围。

***  
爱

沃尔夫冈只能感到冷。刺骨的寒凉从脚尖开始侵袭全身，而这正值萨尔茨堡的初秋，路边的野花甚至还没凋谢尽。  
“你没事吧？你在发抖，沃菲。”  
一只手在他眼前晃了晃，他这才发现自己一直盯着窗外。  
“我没事。我们继续吧。”  
旋律从小提琴和键琴里流淌出来，在空中轻快地飞舞。

沃尔夫冈始终相信，莫扎特家是受上帝眷顾的，他和南奈尔永远是童话世界的王子和公主，他们拥有一整个音乐王国。  
所以当利奥波德要求南奈尔停止作曲时，他只是躲在父亲的阴影里默不作声，双手紧紧护住他们的键琴。他看见南奈尔在哭。  
“会没事的，娜娜。别哭了。”  
“我们和我们的音乐。我们会永远在一起的，对吗？”  
他握紧了南奈尔的手。

可是沃尔夫冈不能停下脚步。他像笼中鸟一样不断创作，脑海里旋律源源不绝，他不断地记录直到心血耗尽。他在音乐之海茕茕独立，黑色与金色的夜曲交织延绵，几乎要吞没他浅浅的人影。他像轮转烟火直冲苍穹，世人眼见他于黑暗中旋转，缓慢地从高天下坠，异彩斑斓却终为灰烬。  
他囿于音乐，究极却只有音乐使他得以自由。失去音乐就什么都没有了。  
他要抓住音乐，抓住自由。南奈尔被抛下了。

最终王子成为了国王，但公主只是公主。  
萨尔茨堡不会有第二个音乐神童。从此沃尔夫冈再没见过南奈尔的乐谱。

乐声渐渐远去，直到停止。  
沃尔夫冈觉得自己又一次回到了萨尔茨堡乡间，他发现每一次意识的再度回溯都使得他失去一部分感觉。  
他再也感觉不到阳光落在肩上的暖意了。

他远远看见一栋老屋。藤蔓已经爬满了墙面，试图掩盖瓦砾间的斑驳与破损。那曾是他们的童话王国，那里音乐主宰一切，他们永远自由而幸福。  
城堡寂落了。沃尔夫冈并不确定南奈尔是否还在那里，却依旧顺着小路下溯。

门开的响声没有惊动屋内的老妇人。她静静地坐在皲裂的琴凳上，面向沾满泥土和灰烬的乐器。梳妆台的镜子被打碎了，她的身影在其中扭曲而模糊，身旁的小木盒映射出秋日午后的冷阳。  
沃尔夫冈走得更近些，木盒镂刻的花纹内透出金色的  
光。他曾在这只小木盒和姐姐的幸福里选择了前者；他也曾手捧它想要得到父亲的认可，但利奥波德却将它摔落在地。  
他们最后一次见面以争吵告终。南奈尔再也没有原谅他。  
沃尔夫冈背叛了她，背叛了父亲，背叛了所有人。他没有理由获得原谅。  
小木盒被遗忘在这个角落，其中再没有音乐流淌。沃尔夫冈捧起它，发现木头并未腐坏发软，它甚至没有一丝裂纹，似乎被细致地擦试过，被时间封存起来。

沃尔夫冈悄悄打开木盒，涌出的回忆攫住了他。他随信寄给南奈尔的每一张乐谱都被存在这里。他看见音乐流淌在年轻的指尖，南奈尔细细欣赏他的每一部作品，阅读他言辞轻浮却毫不掩饰真诚与热爱的信件，然后回信。他看见他们的王国恢复生机，南奈尔同他在那里永远年轻，永远幸福。  
她从来都没有忘记，也从未停止爱他。忘记的人始终是沃尔夫冈。  
他看到目盲又失语的老妇人凝视着房间的一隅，双唇不住地翕动着。键琴的乐声在房间里漂浮，沃尔夫冈感到一阵令人目眩的真实。

沃尔夫冈一直想要用音乐追求他人的认同和热爱，却似乎从未想过自己身边有人是如此真切地想要他快乐。南奈尔为他付出了一切，金钱、爱情、天赋还有未来，她如今一无所有。

他总认为沃尔夫冈·莫扎特除了音乐便什么都不是了。  
是这样吗？  
童话结束了，回忆被封存，他的姐姐不能原谅他，却依旧爱他。她相信如果莫扎特的姓氏驱使他用音乐的绚烂释放光与热，那么沃尔夫冈就是一颗鲜活的存在，他无比匆忙却充实地、逍遥地活着。她试图在烟火落下前接住他，触碰到的却只是灰烬，天空依旧漆黑一片，烟火旋转，像在谱写一支永不终结的夜曲。  
他人的认同和热爱，沃尔夫冈会得到的。最终只有音乐留存，他会成为一座没有温度的塑像，在那之前他终于知道有人爱他，有人想要救他。

眼前的一切似乎开始褪色，屋子连同那妇人都灰沉沉的，唯有纯金的音符在漂浮，像是回到第一次在公众面前表演时，他的姐姐在他眼前蒙上一层灰布，又或许是水汽。他感到自己在哭。  
一颗泪水滑落到木地板上。沃尔夫冈看见老妇人颤抖着向他走来，对他微笑。

“沃尔夫冈？”

“南奈尔！我最亲爱的公主，我的姐姐，你知道我在这儿对吗？对不起——你听到了么？对——不——”

黑色的潮水吞没了他。

***  
认同

沃尔夫冈站在生命之塔的边缘摇摇欲坠。他看见父亲远远望着自己，他手中的小木盒缓缓开启，另一个自己从其中走出来，向他微笑。  
沃尔夫冈打了一个寒颤，看着那个同他一样的人慢慢地逼近。他想要后退，却发现背后黑漆漆一片深渊。  
“爸爸！”他大喊，可是那个人远远站着，冷冷地看他。  
另一个自己将他推下深渊。  
儿时陈旧的梦魇在他脑中一遍遍回放，似乎要将他拖入更加深沉的黑暗，像是一只巨手猛地攫住了他，任他怎样挣扎都逃不出其阴影。再定睛看，那手竟是利奥波德粗糙而骨节突出的手。

沃尔夫冈再醒来时，眼前的一切都是灰色的。他发现自己正在变得透明，一股寒意侵袭他全身。  
那是维也纳的音乐厅。  
“这又是另一个长梦吧？”他冷冷地说，脸上竟绽开一抹仿若不存于世的笑意。

他看着利奥波德单薄的背影颤颤巍巍地走远，自己脚步虚浮地跟上去，讶异地感受到身体的重量正在消失，沃尔夫冈几乎就要漂浮起来。  
他跟着利奥波德一路回到了萨尔茨堡，发现父亲的头发在这场短暂而不愉快的会面后变得雪白，整个人也变得阴冷起来。

衣橱被打开了，那件红外套静静地挂在里面。那时沃尔夫冈的心头如同羽毛般轻盈，欢喜地套上红外套抱紧姐姐，兴奋而充满激情地弹奏。  
“爸爸会喜欢我穿这件衣服的！”他笑得那样幸福。  
可是利奥波德只是沉默地看着他脸上的笑容逐渐凝固，命令他再也不要让他看见这件衣服了。

“可是，可是它同小时候女皇陛下送给我的一模一样！”  
“不，沃尔夫冈，那不一样。你不是孩子了。”  
他把手搭在年轻人的肩膀上，身体投下的阴影笼住了沃尔夫冈。  
“把它退了吧。”

沃尔夫冈想着自己被浸泡在巡回演出中的童年，突然想到他早已不记得那件红外套穿在身上的质感了。那是贵族的颜色。他再没有穿过红色。  
他看着父亲取出那件衣服，鲜亮的大红如今已经黯淡下来，淡金色的绣纹不再扎眼。父亲正伸手触碰那些若隐若现的纹路，沃尔夫冈闭上眼，想象它摩挲过指尖的触感。

在父亲眼中，沃尔夫冈大概还是那个拖稿到最后一刻的不听劝的小赌鬼，无视秩序、放浪形骸，有莫扎特的天赋，却没有莫扎特的责任。在大主教面前口出狂言却不知悔改地骂骂咧咧一路而失了职位；连鞋带都不会系，却吵着嚷着要去维也纳；明知众人不爱纷杂繁琐的谱曲却依旧率性而为。沃尔夫冈大概是个疯子。又或许他才是自己口中那只不知变通的驴，明明可以凭借天赋走他父亲一手铺就的平顺坦途，却非要赌上命运的垂青踏上荆棘丛生之路。他是上帝的宠儿，却终有运气不再的那一天，无视责任追求自由不应该是他的终局。  
利奥波德大概宁愿他永远是个对他言听计从的孩子。

红外套属于那个“音乐神童”莫扎特，而非这个疯疯癫癫的沃尔夫冈。他早已不是孩子了，世人会厌倦，总有第二个天赋异禀的神童，那时莫扎特家将不会备受瞩目。  
利奥波德不愿看到那一刻，他希望沃尔夫冈永远安分守己。

于是他的手从未放开过，他为沃尔夫冈的成就感到骄傲却并不满意。他试图将他拉回自己的道路，却不想殊途难以同归，他早已注定要去奔赴他的命运与终局。那个孩童无时无刻不在提醒他背负的责任，却无法拦阻他冲向太阳的步伐。直到天赋的异彩烧尽了眼前的青年人，也把那个与之永远纠缠又永远共生的孩童带走了。

他突然想到自己为何会在维也纳的音乐厅。那是一场演出的结束，他捧着小木盒一遍遍期望父亲的认可，直到利奥波德将它摔落在地的那一刻，他竟在父亲眼中看到了一丝转瞬即逝的悲哀。  
褪去音乐的金箔，他不过是捧着一颗灼烫的心献给父亲，却不想那颗心被摔的粉碎。

争吵之后，利奥波德再没有见过沃尔夫冈。他自信可以培养第二个音乐神童，却没有一人像沃尔夫冈这样，如此任性却又如此耀眼。  
那红外套如今黯淡无光地留在衣柜里，利奥波德紧紧攥着衣袖，想象那个年轻人手臂发烫的温度。沃尔夫冈突然想再看看那件外套，指尖触碰到绣纹的那一刻，金丝竟断了，碎裂了，消失在父亲苍老的手背上。  
利奥波德好像看到沃尔夫冈快活地向他挥手，身后是一片灰雾。  
“沃尔夫冈？”他却只是一步一步向后退去，任凭他如何制止阻拦都无济于事。利奥波德颤抖着奔过去，眼前是无尽的深渊。他本该在金线红丝中创作华美的乐章，醉倒在缪斯女神的怀抱里，如今却被阴翳包裹，在那幕黑暗织就的巨网里，他无处容身。而利奥波德，就这样看着他坠落、消失。  
“深渊里没有怪兽。”

利奥波德如今明白了，深渊里没有怪兽，只有沉默。  
沃尔夫冈。沃尔夫冈是唯一的。世间不会再有第二个沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。  
他是该放手了。

沃尔夫冈静静地看着眼前的景物逐渐褪去，那个梦境再次袭来，只是这次小木盒中留下的唯有音乐，那个向来严厉冷酷的老人竟朝他走近，轻拍他瘦削单薄的肩膀，微笑着向他点了点头。

“该说再见了。”

***  
自由

沃尔夫冈活着，灵魂却在流浪。每每离真实生活更近，他的生命就被抽离一点。沃尔夫冈什么都感觉不到了。他看见他的妻子在卧室里，壁橱被打开，一阵灰尘涌出来，几乎呛得她咳嗽。  
“我爱你，康斯坦茨！我爱你我爱你我爱你！”他几乎立刻冲过去抱紧了她。  
“不，沃菲。我是说，我也爱你，你是我此生中最爱的人，但......”康斯坦茨的面容逐渐模糊，消失在黑色的漩涡里。沃尔夫冈徒劳地伸出手又放下，蜷缩在墙角里看着阴霾又一次吞没他。

沃尔夫冈醒来时，康斯坦茨依旧在壁橱前。  
她在读信。她过得并不好，他就这么离开了，维也纳最冷的冬天，留下借贷和两个孩子，一阵酸苦涌上沃尔夫冈的鼻腔。  
沃尔夫冈看到门楣上有晶亮的蛛网。

发黄的信纸被胡乱地堆叠起来，卷成一团，乱糟糟地塞进黑漆漆的柜子里，这是康斯坦茨写给沃尔夫冈的家信。康斯坦茨把那些未出版的乱糟糟的手稿理好，放在另一个柜子里。  
沃尔夫冈能想起自己收到来信的情景，康斯坦茨寄来的信似乎在风雪中也能有灼烫的热度，让他想要亲吻信纸。然后他回信，用那些甜腻的、肉麻的情话抚慰他的妻子，或者是污言秽语，竭尽所能地谩骂那些讨厌鬼。

康斯坦茨老了，曾经火红的长发枯败的蜷曲着。尼森已经去世多年，他的墓碑上刻着“莫扎特遗孀的丈夫”。  
在同这个浪荡不羁的音乐家坠入爱河后，康斯坦茨原本希冀一段疯狂而有趣的生活。  
后来她发现，自己或许只是沃尔夫冈的缪斯——其中一位。康斯坦茨变得擅长在日复一日的无趣中寻找一星半点的热情，他的丈夫赌博、喝酒、与年轻的姑娘调情，这并不让她产生厌恶或者激情，而她不得不每天将生活的遍地狼藉复原，让生命在无趣中付之一炬，这让她难以忍受。渐渐地，那些如萤火般脆弱的热情也在苦闷中消磨殆尽，即使爱情犹未熄灭。  
她的生命就此笼罩在天才的光亮下，自己那朵玫瑰在灼烫的光焰下仅不显得红了。她爱沃尔夫冈的自由洒脱，并不代表愿意用自己一生的被束缚作为爱上伊卡洛斯的代价。然后她离开了，总有一处能尽情起舞，那里的玫瑰花红得刺眼。  
所以康斯坦茨要将自己从故事中抹去。在所有以沃尔夫冈为主角的故事里，她将永远成为一个影子，一个天才的妻子，一个陪他走过半生的女人。而她自己的故事里将不再有沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的一席之地。

于是康斯坦茨点燃第一簇火焰。那是她自己写给沃尔夫冈的信件。  
火光映照出她干瘪的面容。她依旧拿着那封信的一端，灰绿的虹膜上有金红的光在跳动，康斯坦茨仿佛在亲吻火焰。  
她取出黑色壁橱里那些乱糟糟堆叠成一团的信纸。

沃尔夫冈看到康斯坦茨笑了。他怔怔的看着，迷惘地走过去想要握住她的手，让她别再这么做。  
空气中只有信纸在燃烧蜷曲皱起的嘶嘶声。  
“我爱你，康斯坦茨！我爱你我爱你我爱你！”他大声地喊她的名字，在黑暗中那声音只留下空旷的余音回荡。

一颗火星迸裂着落入信纸堆里，溅起一朵火花，然后是另一朵，火光照亮了整间屋子，烈焰开始肆意挥洒那些黑色的烧毁的纸片。

沃尔夫冈看着空中飘飞的黑色碎屑，想要走到康斯坦茨面前给她一个拥抱。那枯瘦的臂弯圈住了同样瘦削的老妇人，那一刻一股温热顺着沃尔夫冈的指尖流淌到全身。

“我爱你，我永远爱你！亲爱的！”他含混不清地说，几滴滚烫的液体顺着他的面颊落在地上。  
“不，沃菲......我是说，我也爱你，我永远爱你。你是我此生中最爱的人。”康斯坦茨凝视着他含着水光的双眼，“但人不能为了另外一个人舍弃自己的自由，对吧。你再清楚不过了。”  
沃尔夫冈愣住了。  
而康斯坦茨在他面颊上留下最后一个吻，亲吻是有温度的。他看着康斯坦茨离开房间，那扇门在他面前合上，他知道这是最后一次见到她了。

那些发黄的信纸如今已全部成为黑色的碎屑，沃尔夫冈看着它们缓缓落在地面上，仿若一层黑色的纱幔遮掩起康斯坦茨的面容。  
后世不再会有人认识真正的康斯坦茨·莫扎特。她将成为天才身边的幻影，或者是一个勤俭持家的妻子，或者是一个挥霍无度的女人。她会在玫瑰丛里翩翩起舞，火红的花朵会阻挡世人窥探的目光。她将永远成为一个谜，正如她所希望的那样。

而沃尔夫冈，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特永远只是他自己。

***  
之后沃尔夫冈遇到了很多人，认识的、不认识的，沃尔夫冈不再具有形体，他成为冬日的雨和夏天的风。  
在那次遇到那位年轻的音乐家后，他听到对方说，“莫扎特的音乐是美的，纯粹的美。没有命运的拷问，也没有生命的悲叹，他带给我们无限纯粹的美好。”  
然后他拿起小提琴，沃尔夫冈的音乐在剧院大厅里回荡。

一个陌生的声音温柔地说，“沃尔夫冈，是时候离开了。”

沃尔夫冈释然地笑起来，他看着自己的身体逐渐破碎，消失，化成浅金色的音符流淌在空中，加入那支乐曲的旋律。  
沃尔夫冈离开了，除了那些金色的音符，他什么都没有留下。

End


End file.
